Dead but breathing
by JennyJosephine
Summary: When you love someone so much that it hurts to miss just a second from her presence, how much do you think it pains me to have her, the love of my life, moved to another continent? And on top of that... married to someone else... Troyella...
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story...

First chapter is just a little teaser, but next will be longer. Promise.

And I dont own anything...

* * *

It was a clear night.

The only sound to be heard was the clucking noise the waves made when they crashed into shore, and the calm heartbeat of two lovers. The moon was up, making the sand, that usually was golden, become light silver blue. The wind was softly touching there body parts the blanket couldn't cover, making her shiver beneath his arms. Holding her tighter against his chest he looked up at the stars and gave a hopeless sigh. Praying to god that this would all be a dream. That she would stay forever in his arms where she belonged.

He loved her. He loved her so, so much. But it didn't matter. Not even love, that they say can conquer all, could help them now. There love was domed, never meant to be. Yet, he would never regret it. Never ever think a bad thought about it. Always remember the happy, untroubled times, which for the moment seemed so far away. He would hold on to the memories of them dancing and laughing whit not a trouble in the world. When it all seemed dark, he would memorize her adorable giggle, her loving smile and passionate eyes. Then, he knew, everything would feel better.

He felt tears pricking in his eyes again, threatening to fall. He had cried so much for the past week, he was surprised he even got any water inside of him left. But whenever he started to cry, it wouldn´t end. Only when she comforted him. Hugging him and telling him that everything would be alright, that they´ll sort this out. They both knew it was a lie, but somehow it brought them solace. A little moment of peace before reality hit them again.

But he wasn't the only one to cry, she did to. For him, for her and for the things that could have been, but would now never be.

The fact that she would never be his made him sick. Knowing she would be whit someone that wasn't him. They would never be together and the thought made him wanting to die. It was no meaning in living if she wouldn't be whit him. She was his everything and so much more.

His life.

But now it was taken away from him.

It would be so easy to just jump in the cold dark water and never come back. But he knew he couldn't do that. Even if he was all alone she would know.

And she would follow.

He couldn't do that. He couldn't kill her. So he would live for her, numb but living. Empty but breathing. She had told him that he would found someone else, that he would love again. That would never happened, because he only got one place in his heart. And that place was since long taken and could never be replaced. He didn't want to replace it.

If he would marry someone, it would be her.

If he got babies, she would be there mother.

There wasn't an option.

It was only her.

Tears were freely falling down his cheeks now. He gave a quiet sob, giving away the fact that he was actually crying, again, to her.

But how could he not cry today, when this was the beginning off his infinite suffering, and the end of such a beautiful thing.

She would leave him tomorrow. It was there last day together.

It was a pretty good excuse for a tuff guy like him to cry. Anybody would cry if they knew they would never see her again. Never see her magnificent smile that just dragged you in, never again hear her musically giggle that left you breath taken, never kiss her warm and soft lips that tasted better than heaven itself, and never again hold her in your arms and protect her from everything that was unsafe and not.

Yepp, he had a pretty good excuse to cry.

For in less than twenty hours she would be in another part of the world.

For in less than a week, Gabriella Montez, his only reason to live, would be a married woman.

What made his heart split over and over again in thousands of pieces was the fact that she would never be Gabriella Bolton, like they had planned.

No, she would be whit another man.

She would say "I do" to someone else, than that someone would touch her the way he did, kiss her soft lips and protect her in his arms. And, eventually, she would fall in love whit that man. And there was nothing he could do to stop her.

When she, that nightmare like morning, had walked up to him at his locker, and told him the horrifying news whit tear strained cheeks, he panicked. She had taken him to the beach instead of next class to explain everything and to calm him down. They were crying together, and out of desperation he had asked her to run away whit him. They would move to another country, where nobody would find them again. Then they would start collage and get married and buy a house and have babies and buy a dog and… She had interrupted him, telling him that it was her biggest wish for them to be together, but that it was impossible. That it was her family and that she couldn't just leave them like that. And that she couldn't do that to him, to make him break whit all of his friends and family. That she didn't want him to suffer for her sake, even if it meant that they would be together.

The waves really seamed tempting. Just to walk in there, dive under the surface, and never come back up. But he knew he couldn't.

Because if he did, she´d follow.

* * *

Sooo...Hope you liked it!!

Please review... just push the little button!! You know you want to!! LOL

JennyJosephine


	2. One last time

Hi!! Im sorry for the wait... thing whit school...

I dont own anything...

* * *

"TROOOY!! St…ooopp!!" Gabriella laughs while her boyfriend for three years tickled her most ticklish place only he knew.

"Only if you say it!!" Troy was also laughing, he always laughs when he heard her do it.

"Nee..never!!" that resulted in Troy tickling her faster all around her tummy and Gabriella laughing louder.

The couple were placed on a blanket at their favorite beach. They had decided to go and enjoy the sunny weather and spend their last day before school started again together, at the place they both loved the most, except each other's arms of course. This was the place Troy had admitted his feelings, a chilly Saturday night after a party, three years ago.

_They were walking in the moonlight, the ocean was reflecting it in thousands of small diamonds. Whit she walking next to him, the small breeze blowing in her hair, the scene was magical and absolutely breathtaking._

_She was wearing a yellow, strapless, summer dress whit strawberries, that ended mid thigh. Making all the boys go loco whit hormones when they stared at her perfection. Also, secretly making Troy wanting to beat the crap out of all of them for looking at her like that, even if he was one of them. But how could blame him?! She was just so fucking beautiful like that. Laughing and giggling whit her friends. It should be a crime to be so extremely gorgeous, so dazzling. What if someone whit a bad heart saw her?! He would die just like that! But she couldn't help it, it was just the way she was…_

_But she wasn't only beautiful on the outside._

_She had the most pure and warmest heart Troy had ever meet. She always saw others needs before hers, and always wanted to help. On the free time, after school, she sometimes would go to the animal shelter or the children's hospital where his mom works._

_She was also so smart! She takes all the extra hard classes and has an A in every subject and STILL has time to be whit her friends. And what a good friend she is. The one you really can trust and tell a secret nobody else can __know. The one you call when you are sad and need someone to talk to. The first one to hug you and whisper that everything is going to be ok when your grandfather dies. Or the one to stay all night at the hospital when you have some kind of sickness that wasn't really that dangerous, but you didn't want to be alone. The one how let you borrow her homework whiteout another word, when you forgot to do it. The one to take you home from a party when you are totally smashed and cant barley stand up. The one how makes her famous brownies to your birthday and wakes you up whit breakfast on the bed while singing "happy birthday to you" in her angelic voice. And the one how makes you chicken soup when you have the flue and stays whit you all day, ensuing in that she also gets sick. She is the one to let you borrow her new crayons, the first day of day care. The one how breaks up whit your girlfriend for you cause you think its to embarrassing. The one how gives everything whiteout expecting anything back._

_It wasn't Troy Bolton's fault he had fallen madly in love whit her._

_It was hers for being just so god damn perfect!!_

_Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her hug her body whit her arms and shudder. Out of instinct he took of his light blue sweater he was wearing and gave it to her whiteout another word._

_"Thanks.." was the quiet answer he received and they kept walking in the shallow waves._

_He wanted so desperately to reach out and take her small hand in his, but he knew he couldn't. That would be over the line of just being friends, and even if Troy wanted their relationship to be so much more, he knew she didn't feel the same. His other friends urged him to tell her his true thoughts but he didn't want to ruin the strong bond they already had. It was better this way, to have her as a friend than to not have her at all. That thought was too horrible for Troy to even be thinking about._

_"Troy… you didn't have to walk me home.. I know you wanted to stay and…" her quiet voice was interrupted by Troy stopping them both whit his hand on her arm. Even the simplest touch making electricity shoót high._

_She looked down at his arm, how was still there, and then up in his eyes, her stunning face confused. Troy quickly dropped his hand, slightly embarrassment showing on his cheeks. Gabriella's face only got more perplexed at this, her eyebrows pulled together, her eyes big and her mouth __somewhat pouting. She looked so cute to Troy, it was almost irresistible not to lean down and put his lips on hers. To kiss her a first time in the moonlight._

_He realized he hadn't been just thinking when he felt her warm mouth on his. This was the absolute best feeling in the world, and he knew he could never just go on being just friends whit her now. Now when he had tasted her sweetness, he had to have it again. He had to have this feeling again. He had to have her._

_But the pleasure was short lived as she pulled away and looked into his loving eyes how were watching her carefully, waiting for her reaction. It didn't come. She just stood there watching him whit big puzzled eyes, probably doing the same as he was-waiting for a reaction. Troy figured they couldn't just stand there so he did the first thing that comes to his mind. He leaned down and kissed her again._

_This time it was even shorter as she forcefully pushed him away whit her hands on his chest. He stumbled back a few steps, almost falling into the water, but luckily didn't._

_He was mad at her. For just pushing him away like that. I mean it was just a kiss! Just a thing he had to do for the moment. No hard feelings. But inside of him, he knew that was not true. He was just too proud to admit to himself that he was wrong, that he shouldn't have kissed her like that. He could at least have given her a fair warning. And to kiss her a second time, when she the first time had pulled away, was just too idiotic, even for him! Not that he used to go around kissing his unexpecting best friends he was in love whit. Firstly because he didn't have more best friends he was in love whit, and secondly, he didn't think he was so stupid._

_Then he felt hurt. Hurt by the fact that it was now entirely positive that she did not have the smallest amount of feelings in that area for him. Even if he knew she didn't feel the same before, he hadn't ever asked her. So the hope was still there, a thing he could dream about. Now, it wasn't even hope left for him. It was now confirmed that Gabriella Montez didn't have any at all romantic feelings towards him. And that stung like hell. That was a part of the hurt, but the other was that she had pushed him away like that. So hard and fast, like he was something diseased or filthy, or even both, she couldn't stand beeing that close to._

_And the last part of the hurt came as he looked into her ohh so beautiful eyes, and saw the emotions, the port to her soul close to spilling its content. There was a mix of confusion, fear and something he couldn't interpret. Something he never before seen in her eyes. Was it… Longing?_

_"Gabriella… I'm so sorry.. I didn't think…" his excuse was interrupted by Gabriella putting on of her hand up to silence him._

_She stood there watching him like that for a long time, her hand still in the air. The wind still blowing her midnight black hair, making her resembles to an angel even bigger. Well maybe she was one… he wouldn't be surprised if it was true._

_So beautiful. But now he maybe even lost her as a friend, he maybe didn't have her at all now. He had to fix this in some way to make her understand that he couldn't help it, but that he would never regret it. It was just that he didn't want it to happen that way, at that time. He would have liked to confess his feelings first and then… But now there was nothing to do about it, no time-machine or whatever strange apparatus that could turn back time. And even if he had the chance to do it, he wouldn't even think twice before saying no. this new memory he now had was way too precious to eliminate._

_After what seemed like forever for Troy, she let her arm fall lifelessly to her side again. She shook her head and blinked her eyes, as like to she just come back to reality, having been far, far away in the land of thinking only she had access to. When her eyes focused on Troy´s again, were they blank, her face emotionless. She shook her head once again and then begins walking towards the shore, taking a detour to be as far away from Troy as possible._

_The hurt only grew._

_He couldn't let her walk away like that, whiteout getting a proper explanation from his unexpected actions. He couldn't let her walk away from him into the night, taking his heart whit her and leaving him behind, empty and lifeless. He could never let her go like this, or any way at all, whiteout him following._

_So that's way Troy too, turned and followed her towards the shore where she had began taking of his sweater. To declare his arrival he cleared his throat a little, making her froze in the spot, whit her arms over her head, the jumper still covering her face. Sensing that he wouldn't do anything, Gabriella started up the struggle again, twisting her arms the way not anybody could._

_Troy seeing her effort to remove the sweater decided to assist, and very slowly approached her. He didn't want to scare her, consider that she couldn't see whit the clothing cowering her face, he once again cleared his throat. The actions didn't have the desired affect as Gabriella anyway jumped and gave a little girly squeal._

_In normal situations he would have laugh at this, but this was a far way from normal. And laughing at her would certainty not make things any better._

_"here Gabriella… let me help you…" he started tugging in the sweaters arms but she wouldn't have it._

_"No Troy, let me be…" she kept struggling at the same time as she started backing, whiteout knowing it, towards the ocean, and into the soft, wet sand._

_"No Gabri.." he didn't reached the end of the sentence as Gabriella was already laying on her back in the sand. The face, she had finally managed to expose, shocked._

_This would also be a thing Troy would have laughed at, Gabriella would too. But there was nothing funny about this situation at all. Troy reached out to help her up whit his hand bit she ignored it and got up herself. Troy gave a deep sigh at this. He was only trying to help!_

_"Gabriella… I'm so sorry I did that to you.." he stopped when she looked up from brushing of her dress and legs. Her eyes held a feeling he couldn't identify, it was hidden under so many more emotions._

_He collected the little courage he had left in him and continued._

_"I'm so sorry, Brie. But… I-I just… I couldn't help it…" he looked down at his barefoot feet and missed her confused expression._

_"What?" was the timid answer that made him look up and into her eyes again. She looked so lost, so puzzled. But it wasn't odd; he would do if he was her._

_"I couldn't stop myself Gabriella… I just…" the courage abandon him and he looked down again. Why couldn't he just come straight out and say it to her?! Was he that much of a pussy?_

_"What Troy? What is it?" her voice sounded egger, curios. It made him braver and determinate. He owned her an explanation and he couldn't get away whiteout giving her one. If he did, he was sure he wouldn't be able to talk to her again. And maybe if he told her the truth, she would perhaps still be his __friend and not run away, terrified. Or she may just do that… But he had to do it. It was now or never…_

_"I'm in love whit you…" he mumbled, embarrassed but relieved that it now was out._

_"What..." she had heard him, she just didn't believe him, or wanted to believe him. She was clearly shocked at his confession, that as well as petrified._

_"I'm heads over heels in love whit you, Gabriella Montez. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." The words came out stronger than he meant them too and was surprised that he made the sentence whiteout stuttering and his voice breaking. In the young age of fourteen, it was a common thing to do for teenage boys._

_He stared into the eyes of his biggest love and saw absolutely nothing. Not a emotion was played across her face, not a tear visible in her eyes. Just… nothing. Pure emptiness… Now everything was ruined and he would never have her again. If he even had her the first time… How was he supposed to survive whiteout her?! To go a day whiteout seeing her beam that glorious smile at him, to not sense her smell when she walked next to him, to not fell her warmth as he said goodbye and good morning before and after school?_

_The answer was simple. He wouldn't survive whiteout her… Even if they only had known each other a year now, he couldn't remember a time not including her. The only thing he knew was that before her, his life was meaningless. He was nothing good and all he did was eat and sleep. When she came… everything became so clear and exiting. He suddenly wanted to live, because he didn't want to miss a second out of her presence._

_But now everything was changed and he would be lifeless again…_

_"Troy?" he didn't hear her at first, he was to far away in his own world to notice everything outside. It wasn't before four more times that she reached him and he was shocked that she was still there… Talking and looking at him._

_"Troy are you ok? You look a little pale…" her voice was worried, like she really cared for him, anxious for his well being. Hope and life sparkled in him again as he looked into the eyes of his concerned lover._

_"I-I'm fine… I just…" he didn't know what to say. Should he apologize or kiss her again? Through the second option was extremely appealing he knew that wouldn't work on her. And he didn't think he could take a third rejection._

_"I know that you are probably confused by my… sudden outburst…" embarrassment rose to his cheeks as he hastily looked away from her face. "But I couldn't stop myself any longer…"_

_"any longer? You mean this has been going on for a while?" the anger in her voice made him look up at her now agonize face. He was surprised by her sudden change in mode, must be some girl thing…_

_"Gabriella… I've been in love whit you for more than six months… Haven't you noticed something? Hasn't anybody told you?"_

_"Does anybody besides you know?!" She was now furious and Troy, how could usually easy read her, couldn't figure out why. Her eyes were night black and her hands was shaking whit rage. Why?!_

_"Everybody but you know…But why does it matter anyway?" he was shaking his head as to clear it and make some sense of the things she was saying. And why she was so mad?!_

_"Why does it matter? Why does it matter?!" she was walking towards him now, whit one finger pointing accusing at his chest. "I have been walking around for three months, hopeless in love whit you, whiteout knowing you loved me back! That's why it matters!" she spat in hi face as they were just inches apart._

_Troy was again in his own world, replaying what she just said over and over again. She had lost him at "in love whit you" and he was still trying to sort it all in his head. Gabriella Montez was in love whit him. She was angry because he hadn't said anything. Gabriella Montez was in love whit him. She loved him, and he loved her._

_He was finally brought out of it by the girl of his dreams, the girl how loved him, was lightly shaking him all the while repeating his name whit a worried expression._

_Troy didnt say anything as he meet her perplexed eyes. As they say; actions speak louder than words._

_He threw his arms around her and started spinning her around, laughing out of happiness and by the sound of hearing her laugh. It was the most wonderful thing that could ever happened! They loved each other!_

_He put her down at the sand, not wanting her to get sick, but kept his arms around her, as to assure himself that she was here, loving him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, well that and kissing her, knowing that she loved him like he loved her. He would never grow tired of that fact, of repeating it in his head all the time._

_Seeing her smile up at him like that, so loving, made him lean down to her face level and stroke his hand on her soft cheek. They closed there eyes at the same time as their lips touched and heaven immediately seemed closer._

_It was a simple kiss, no tongs or anything like that. But it was more powerful than neither of them ever experienced. As they slowly pulled away, Troy was the first one to open his eyes. His heart grew double size by seeing the big smile she had on the lips he seconds ago touched whit his._

_"Gabriella.." aquamarine meet chocolate and time stopped before them. "Will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_A small smile graced her lips as they reached up and touched his, making his body tremble._

_"Do you really need an answer, Troy?" she smiled teasingly at him. "I thought you would be faster than that…" she gave a giggle as he playfully glared down at her, on the inside laughing at her adorable giggle._

_"well.. it would facilitate a lot if you could just reply and keep me from dying out of nerves…" he gave her sides a squeeze where he knew she was ticklish._

_"I don't want you dying on me... I wouldn't be able to live through that…" he face was suddenly serious as she stared into the deeps of his eyes "I'll be yours if you'll be mine?" her voice was no louder than a whisper but Troy heard her perfectly well. He stroke her soft cheeks again as he smiled a loving smile, tears gleaming in booths eyes, neither knowing why._

_"You have no idée how much I dreamed about hearing those words…" he whispered on her hair as he hugged her to him tightly._

_"I think I do…"_

_"wait… so does this means that you are officially my girlfriend? That you are mine?" he broke away to look in her eyes, seeing there wet whit tears of joy, similar to his as he heard her answer._

_"Yes Troy… I'm yours…"_

A very annoying tune broke through the air, interrupting the couples playful fight. Gabriella pushed a groaning Troy away from her as she reached inside of her beach bag, fishing around for her cell.

"why cant you just leave it… they are always calling us and interrupting us..."

"Its maybe important…"

"But.."

"Shhh!" she shushed him whit a finger as she pressed the green talk button.

Troy laid back on the blanket, all the while searing under his breath, and watched his girl talk to hoe he thought was her mother.

"No, mom… Yes…I will… I won't…. Alright see you in a minute…bye." She flipped the phone shut and turned towards Troy whit an apologetic expression.

"I suppose you understand that it was my mom…."

"Asking you to go home… again…" he gave a annoying sigh and looked away from her…

"I'm sorry Troy…" her shameful voice made him look at her again.

"No, Bee, I'm not mad at you… it's just your parents… they are always controlling you…"

"I know… But in one year well be free to do whatever we want, right? You think you can wait that long?" she began collecting her things and getting ready to leave.

"Bee… You know that I will wait for you forever…" she took her in his arms and smelled her alluring smell, he was always hungry for no matter time and space.

"I know… And I will see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah… Love you…" he gave her a soft good bye kiss and gave her one last hug before he released her.

"Love you too…" and whit that she was gone…

Neither of them knew what news Gabriella's mother would tell her when she got home. The news that hurt so many people and shied so many tears…

Neither of them knowing that this was the last time they were happily and untroubled together. One last time before both of their hearts broke.

* * *

Hope you liked it.. i worked really hard on it... Please review!!

JennyJosephine


	3. Broken

**Sorry for the wait...**

**I dont own anything...**

**I just want everybody to know that Zanessa is coming to Sweden!! AHH!! I screamed for ten minutes when I found out...LOL!!**

* * *

"Troy, my man!"

"sup captain?"

"Hi Troy!!"

"Bolton, how's it going?"

The instant Troy were out of his sleek, black sport scar, he was bombarded whit greetings from some off his fellow teammates, and some from people he didn't even knew.

This was a usual morning routine but this time it was something over the top. Being the first day off school after the summer holiday really showed.

Troy, being Troy, was as always a gentleman and answered every greeting he received. Weather it was just whit a smile or a small wave it was still enough to make the fans glow before him.

Even if this happened every day, he still couldn't get used to it, being almost worshiped by everybody. Even the smallest of his moves followed by the hungry eyes off the woman population or the awe that was evident in every guys face when he walked by.

He couldn't say that he didn't like it, but then he couldn't say he did. It was great having so much support and so many friends and all but sometimes he just wanted a little space for himself. Well, himself and Gabriella, of course.

He could stand a four hour work out, he could take his phobia against snakes, he could eat ten burgers whiteout throwing up and he would live through a double hour whit Mrs. Darbus. But there was no fucking way Troy Bolton could stand being away from his girlfriend. No fucking way at all.

You may call him a love stuck teenager but that's what he was. He was way under the breathtaking magic of Gabriella Montez, and there was no way out of it. He didn't want to find a way out of it; he was much too content to do that.

He had been in love whit her since day one at daycare; he just hadn't realized it then. But realization finally hit him three and a half years ago, when he saw her 

kiss Chris Sarui, a boy how she went out whit for a while. Of course she broke up whit him when he had cheated on her whit Melissa Gordon, a ex close friend to her. Chris received the worst beating of his life by Troy, and had to spend one week in the hospital, groaning and regretting like he deserved.

Gabriella had of course been pissed at Troy for getting into a fight, shouting at him for even thinking of doing such a thing as hurting someone, and someone she really cared about.

Cause even if Gabriella had the right to hate Chris now for leaving her heartbroken, she still cared for him. She had told Troy that she didn't love him, Troy would always be her first and last love, but she was close to it. If they just would have been together a little while longer then she would be whit Chris now.

That thought made unpleasant shivers run down his spine. Gabriella whit another guy, someone that wasn't him, together and in love. A second shiver made its way down his back as he finally reached the big glass doors that represented the main entrance off their high school, East High in L.A. (just go along whit it)

Taking a deep breath as to prepare him for what he knew was coming; he stepped into the big, overpopulated hall. It seemed as every single students head turned towards him in that exact moment. And, almost in slow-motion, was everybody moving towards him, where he stood, nervously and almost scared for the big crowd that was going to splash over him in any second now.

Waves and waves of greeting and hugging and hand shacking later, Troy managed to sneak out of the circle that had formed around him, whit a bad excuse about not wanting to be late the first day, when it actually was a long time before class started.

He strode in a fast pace through the corridors, looking for his special group of friends that included a girlfriend of his he started to long more and more for. Even if it was just a little than mere 24hours since he last saw her, he was missing her terribly much already.

But that's just the way it was. Troy Bolton could not be whiteout Gabriella Montez.

Spotting a huge infamous afro towering over all the other students that were crowding the hall, he sped up a little; anxious to meet the girl how held his heart.

But he was not meet by the familiar brown orbs when he looked around his circle of friends. Everybody else, but not Gabi. Worry and panic made its way onto him as he thought of all the reasons to why she shouldn't be here.

Maybe she was sick? Or maybe her car had gotten into an accident? He always told her that he should drive her to school but she never listened, just saying that she didn't want to cause any trouble.

And now there was a slight possibility that she had gotten into a car accident just because he didn't drive her to school. He could have made her go whit him! He could have….

"TROY!"

He was brought back to reality by a hand connecting to his chin. His response was of course to look around baffled at the group of youths that was staring strangely at him. He massaged his right chin that stung a little from the surprisingly alarm, all they while trying to figure out how had hit him.

His eyes landed on a pink clad blond hows face were not so innocently smug looking. She had that smirk she always wore when she had done something, a very good thing to know. That way you always knew when she was lying, which was quite often actually.

"Why did you do that!?" he asked in a higher voice than normal

"We have been trying to reach you for, like, ten minutes... So I figured I'll do something affective…" Sharpays innocent look was not working for her

"Yeah, man, where were you?" His best friend since birth spoke up for the first time, at least for Troy, and gave him a frown.

"I.. I´d just… mmhh…" Troy stumbled on his words, making everybody narrow their eyes on him in confusion.

"Troy, are you alright?" Ryan Evans took a step closer, as to look for any damage on Troy's body, but find nothing.

"You look a little… pale…" Taylor, Chad's girlfriend for a year and Gabriella's best friend laid a hand on Troy's forehead, checking for a fever.

"No… I´m fine.." Troy finally found his voice again. "Where is Gabriella?" he looked into their faces to see realization drawn upon them.

"Ahhh… You were thinking about Gabster…" Chad said in a amused voice as the whole grope chuckled quietly.

"Where is she?" he didn't care that they made fun of him for being worried about her as always, he was used to it by now.

"I actually haven't seen her the whole morning…" came the timid response from the shy Kelsi as Troy bore his eyes into hers.

"Not once?" Troy was just getting more and more worked up about this, the others even seem to get a little worried now.

"No…" Kelsi shook her head and frowned at him

"Shouldn't we call her? I'm sure she is just late…" Zeke tried to reassure his friends even if he was just as worried about their little girl as they were.

"Gabi is never late… And she would never miss the first day of school" Troy breathed whit a faraway expression as he once again blamed himself quietly for not giving her a ride

"But where is she?!" Taylor was now almost as worried as Troy as she franticly looked around the circle. The girl they were talking about was her sister and she was never late. That didn't make sense, cause the bell rang a while ago now and they were standing almost outside the classroom so she could not have sneaked in unnoticed. And…

"I'm here."

The voice that would have sent Troy instant calm and comfort did not do is work. It only made it worse. He could tell, even whiteout looking, that she had been crying and that she was in pain. He turned around quicker than human eye could catch to see wheatear it was a physical or emotional pain.

The sight before him made his heart cry along whit hers. Never in his yet young life had he ever seen such a horrid picture, and he never wanted to see it again.

There she was, the love of his life, in grey sweatpants and a tank top, her black hair tussled up in a massy bun. The little amount of make-up she usually wore was no were to be seen, her eyes red and glossy and her lips into a pout.

Right there and then, Troy understood that something absolutely horrible had happened and things were never going to be the same. He didn't understand why or how, but he knew that this was going to be painful by the look in her eyes. Very, very painful…

Gabriella's hole body started to shake as she looked at him. Tears started coming again and Troy's strong arms were immediately around her shaking frame. She sobbed for a long time, all the while Troy was helping her calm dawn as he keep whispering in her ear.

"Baby, it will be alright…" but he didn't knew if it would "Honey, it will be ok… I'm here… I'm always whit you…"

She stopped sobbing and looked up into his bothered, but still beautiful looking orbs. The tears were silently running down her cheeks as Troy cupped her face in his hands and stared into the wet eyes of his girlfriend, the love of his life, the woman he intended to marry, and saw pain so strong it brought tears to his own.

"Gabi, it will be alright. I promise you that everything will be ok…" he said to both of them.

Gabriella let out a agonizing sob as the tears began to come quicker again. She slowly shakes her head, all the while holding Troy's gaze. Troy´s thumbs wipes away her tears, but they are only replaced whit new ones, his own cheeks drenched by now, whiteout him even knowing why.

"No Troy…" she whimpers as she reach out her own hand to stroke his cheek "It wont be ok this time… Nothing is going to be okay now…"

Troy, the strong basketball guy, the man, is now crying and sobbing in the arms of his love in the middle of the school as the last worlds escaped her mouth in a whisper barley heard.

"And you´ll not be whit me… Its not going to be ok, nothing is ok when we are not together…"

And they stand there for a long time, the two lovers. Crying freely in each others arms before there confused friends, how don't understand a thing. But the couple couldn't care less right now about what anybody thought or how saw them. They didn't care that they now was probably twenty minutes late for their first day of school or that Mrs. Darbus was going to throw a fit on them.

They didn't care about anything else as they cried about what they were going to lose.

There future was shattered.

Their lives were going to be meaningless.

And there love… was going to be broken…

* * *

**Sooo... Hope you liked it... If you did, then let me know..**

**JennyJosephiné**


	4. News

**I did this in a kinda rush so that's why its like it is..LOL..**

**I dont own anything...**

**Zanessa coming to Sweden in 5 days!! YAY YAY YAY!!**

* * *

When Gabriella arrived to first day of school she was determinate not to tell anybody, not even Troy, about what had happened. But when she got there, that whole barrier that she had been working on since last night just crashed to the floor along with her heart.

Her gang of true friends had all been standing there, wondering and worrying about where she was.

And that just broke it all down.

To see how much her friends really cared about her and to know that she was going to leave them…

Troy had in some twisted way understood something about what she was thinking. He had seen the pain in her eyes and had felt it too. Only the real true love works that way, making you feel your lover's emotions as your own, or when it just takes a look at their face to understand everything that's going on.

She didn't want to explain to him in some messy corridor full of noisy students, and cheerleaders drooling for some new gossip. That's why she made the decision to take him to their place.

Whiteout another word to their confused friends, who didn't even dare to say anything in case they´d interrupt Gabriella's and Troy´s quiet conversation with their eyes, she took him by the hand and lead him out off the school and towards the ocean.

The walk was quiet and somewhat peaceful. Normally it would have taken about fifteen minutes to walk to their beach from school, but in the pace they were going it took about half an hour.

But they didn't mind at all.

In fact, Gabriella was relieved to have more time before she had to announce the horrifying news and make it reality to her. She knew what would happened when she told him, and the one thing she really hated, besides war and fights, was seeing the one she loved the most in pain.

Troy liked the time to. He understood that what Gabriella was going to pronounce to him was life changing and absolutely terrible. He enjoyed the time he had left in her presence when everything could have been normal, but really was far from it.

_But all good things come to an end._

And this was not an exception as they slowly but surely made their way to the familiar rocks in the corner of the seaside. The golden sand was making it harder to walk, and it took quite a while to go fifty meters for two teenagers.

They held hands as they took their familiar places on the hard but smooth cliff. The big stone was placed so that half of it was on the land, and the other half was in the water. The couple normally was seated here on the sunny day with their foots dangling in the ocean to cool them.

And, as to hold on to that normal and familiar feeling and keep it casual, there foots was naked swimming in the icy water below.

It was not a very good day as the whole sky was covered in thick, grey clouds and the wind was blowing strongly, making the waves shot high. It was all so similar to the mood of the depressing pair.

_Gloomy_. That was the right word. _Gloomy and heartbreaking._

Neither of them knew how to begin or how should begin. Was Troy going to ask what was wrong or should Gabriella just get right on to it?

Gabriella figured since everything was wrong now, she better just say what was the cause for all the fuss.

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it she stared out in the wide ocean. She was well aware she was being watched by a confused boyfriend, but she didn't dare to return his gaze. As much as she wanted to, she knew she would more easily brake down if she saw the innocent blue how done nothing to deserve this.

She felt him rub his thumb gently on her hand and it gave her the push she needed to start the execution.

"I'm leaving" she whispered low in a breath, still looking out on the horizon.

From the little distance she had from him, she could feel his whole body tense. He had known it somehow before, but hearing it out of her mouth made it all so real.

She was leaving. _Him._

So this is what a broken heart feels like, Troy thought to himself. Never had he experienced greater ache in his life. The beat of his heart hurt at every single pounding like a bomb. He couldn't move an inch as the pain just increased by the second. Everything in his body was in soreness, even his little toe made him want to cry, but the heart was still the greatest as it was gradually broken into pieces.

"I...I'm…" a deep sigh as she slowly shook her head, making her wild locks flew all over the place. "It so hard…"

Troy couldn't take it any longer, the pain was killing him and he needed to see her face. That would make it all better. It always did…So he tenderly lifted the hand that wasn't locked with hers, and guided her head to meet his gaze.

The result by his actions was Troy groaning quietly to himself as the look on Gabriella's face only made it hundreds times worse. She was in just as much pain as he was, and Troy hated seeing his girl in pain.

Her usually so livid eyes was a dull dark brown color as they locked on Troy´s agonized light gray. Her once upon a time pink lips were now just a white line on her face. All of her was just so pale and sad it was tragic. And still she managed to look so beautiful…

"What happened?" Troy questioned in the same hushed tone she used earlier.

They tears were back in her eyes but did not fall. She bit her bottom lip while she deliberated of how she should begin.

"You know yesterday, when my mom called me?" her voice shock a little as fought the tears in her eyes by blinking many times.

"Yes, I remember" how could he not?

"Well… she wanted to talk to me and when I got home… my whole family was waiting for me in the living room."

By her whole family she meant her dad, Carlos , her mother, Esme, her two older brothers, Ben and Tom, her grandmother, Felicia Montez, her grandfather, William Montez, her aunt and her husband, Elena and Joe Sierra Moldando , Esme´s mother, Christina Rosso, and Esme's father, Tony Rosso.

It was a very big family and they all lived in the same big house. Well, it was more like a castle… Everyone in her family was from Spain and they were all _very, very rich_. The brain Gabriella had been from her father and her looks was from her mother, though she got it all in a double dose.

"Why were they waiting for you?" Troy tried to push her to get it out. If she was going to leave then at least he had the right to know _why._

"They… They were all waiting and..and…"

**Flashback**

_"Oh, Gabi!! There you are!!" Her mothers loud voice squealed as soon as Gabriella was in the door._

_"Huh?" Gabriella looked around stupidly as one of their maids helped her off with her light summer jacket._

_"We have been waiting for you. Where were you?" Esme asked a little annoyed at her daughter for not hurrying home as fast as she could._

_"What? Who? And you know I was with Troy on the beach, I told you this morning…" though she knew her mother hardly listened to a word she said, she still couldn't help but feel disappointed every time it happened._

_"Oh Troy, ohh Yes… Now I remember!" Esme wasn't a very big fan of her daughters and that boys relationship but she agreed to it thanks to his parents who also was very rich people, and Troy´s mother, Lucy, just happened to be Esme's best friend._

_"Yeah…" Gabriella said weakly, knowing that was a lie._

_"So come on now darling, as I said, they are all waiting for you!" her mother spun around and started to walk through the long corridor towards the east living room._

_"Huh?!" but she hurried after, anxious to see what all the commotion was about_

_"Thanks Mary!" she called over her shoulder towards the young maid that was still standing by the door._

_She missed the bright smile that was on the girls lips when she said those words. Gabriella was very popular in the house, she was always nice and polite and never looked down on the help like her mother does._

_Gabriella was surprised when she saw her whole family sitting together and chatting happily in the exclusive lounge. This was them?! Was this going to be, like, a family meeting? They only had it one time before and that was when grandpa Will found out he had cancer, but he survived and is more healthy than ever before._

_This surly could not be come kind of bad news consider the cheerful atmosphere that was around all of them. So most be some good news then! But what?!_

_"Oh there she is!!" announced Williams excited voice loud for everyone to hear._

_All the heads turned in a split second towards were Gabriella was standing by the door, looking rather nervous. The room was completely quiet now, but she could see by the smiles on their faces that they were dying to tell her something._

_"ehhh… Hey everybody" she gave an awkward smile and a little wave "What's going on?"_

_"Humm…" Her father cleared his throat as he was just suppose to start an important speech. "Hello, Bella. We have some very interesting news that concern everyone in this room, especially you. Why don't you have a seat?" he waved his hand towards the big couch were his mother and father in law was seated, both with big grins on their faces._

_Gabriella decided to just do what she was told and took a seat in the middle of her grandparents. Christina immediately grasped Gabriella's hand in hers and gave her a… was it sympatric? smile of her own._

_"Alright, here we go then… As you know, Gabriella, our family moved from Spain, just before you was born, because of my job."_

_Gabriella nodded. She knew about this. Her father's company had transferred and their family decided to come with them._

_"In Spain I have a very good friend of mine, Alexander Fernandez, and before we moved we made a very important agreement."_

_All heads in the room, except Gabriella's, was nodding to this. Must be a very important agreement then._

_"We already knew you were going to be a girl, and as you know I'm always very worried about you."_

_True. Carlos Montez was a very overprotective dad of his daughter._

_"I had been warned about what was happening to Spanish girls in America and I became much afraid of your future."_

_What? What was happening to Spanish girls in America? Gabriella wanted to ask, but decided against it as her father just kept talking._

_"I told Alex about my worries and he said he had quite the same problems. He was worrying over his seven year old son, his only child because of the mothers tragic death. He is quite wealthy and his son has hired a lot. He knows what kind of woman that would be marrying his son if he didn't do anything about it. The expensive, gold digging kind."_

_Strangely, Gabriella found herself in daze. The "story" her father was telling her was pretty interesting and she couldn't help to be pulled into it. It was like when she was little and he used to tell her goodnight stories. Ahhh.. Good times…_

_"We made this pact to protect our kids and… when we were little, this was always our dream actually…" her father wore a dreamy smile she never seen before, and that's saying a lot since he is her father._

_"We decided that when his son, Sebastian´ Fernandez, is twenty-five years and when you, Gabriella, were eighteen you were going to marry each other."_

_That's when Gabriella was awaken from her daze and looked around, wondering if she dreamt it all._

_"Wh..What did you just say?!" she asked in a much higher voice than normal. This surly could not be right…_

_"You are getting married, honey!! We are moving back to Spain!!" her mother's voice was the last thing she heard before it all went black_

**End of flashback**

"And when I protested they said the thing about "_the family bond_" and everything. Troy, you know how it is! I can't go against them!"

The tears had finally escaped there sources and were making rivers down her cheeks. Troy tried the hardest to whip them away, but it didn't help the slightest as it just came more and more.

He did know what she was talking about. Gabriella going against her family, no matter what horrible thing they would do, was never going too happened. She was raised that way, and that kind of stuff goes to deep to just ignore. But that wasn't really the main thing he thought about for the moment.

Not when the love of his life is moving to Spain to get married to some…guy…

This was too much to handle. Way too much for him.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the braking heart was being run over by a buss over and over again. Like he was in the electric chair and the strength was on the maximum, like his head was filled with atom bombs and his head just keeps exploding. Like his nails was slowly being ripped from his fingers, like someone was dragging his arms in different directions, making his body split in two.

If you doubled this in ten and a little more, then you got the feeling of what Tory Bolton was experiencing when his girlfriend told him she was getting married to another and moved to the other side of the planet.

If you maybe get the feeling just a little but, then you´d understand why Troy Bolton fainted by the pain he was feeling inside of him, right before he finally understood those people how cut their wrist or drank and took drugs. It was to reavile the extreme pain that was welling inside of them, making in unbearable to live like this. And at that exact moment he also understood why some chose the easy way.

_Suicide._

And that was the moment Troy Bolton started planning his own…

He always knew he couldn't live whiteout her.

**So sorry its all depressing right now, but I promise you that it WILL get better...**

**Thanks for reading and please review... And please tell me if you think "Sebastian Fernandez" is a good name.. I'm really unsure.. Tell me what you think!!**

**JennyJosephiné**


	5. Strong

Hi everybody!!

**I just want to say that this IS an Troyella story, and it WILL end Troyella...**

**I dont own anything...**

* * *

He could do it quickly so it wouldn't hurt. Like taking a bunch of pills and drowning vodka, then just fall asleep to never again open his eyes. But that would be too easy. It had to be something that would really make him feel alive, one last time.

He could do it slowly and painful. Like the thing some people did with water and electricity. Or maybe just cut him in the arm and feel all his blood slowly escaping his shell. But, no. That would be too agonizing and Troy didn't think that was the type of thing he was looking for.

It had to mean something. He didn't want to case al lot of attention but it had to be something that people would remember. And taking pills would just make him look a coward, someone how couldn't handle life and just wanted out cause of some stupid thing. They would talk about him like he had just thrown away his life for a little bump in the road.

**(Sorry it this is upsetting anyone. This is just Troy´s thoughts about it, not mine.)**

And if he did the electricity thing he would just look like a phcyko and someone how enjoyed pain. And he didn't want to be remembered as the creepy one. And as said, that wasn't Troy´s type of things, if you could call it that. And to cut himself in the wrist… No, that wasn't even an option.

But then what could he do?

Jump over a bridge? Jump in front of a train? No, not good at all…

The idée came to him the moment his eyes opened and feel on the reason for his existence that was slowly taking away from him. She was leaning over him, calling his name over and over again when she saw he was back to reality. Salty tears were running down her face and falling on his like a rainfall. Her black hair was draping over her head and tickled Troy´s cheeks a little but he didn't notice as he just stared intently on her.

"Troy… Gosh… Don't scare me like that!" she scolded him as she lifted his head to her chest and started to rock back and forth a little, holding onto him tightly.

Troy wanted to answer and say sorry for worrying her, but he couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't move anything for the matter. He was paralyzed and just when he was suppose to wonder why, it all came back to him.

_Heartbreak._

He gasped for air as he felt it once again, ripping him slowly into pieces. He trembled and turned for a way to make it go away, but it just increased. The only thing that soothed him somehow was the steady heartbeat of his Gabriella. At least she was here now…

_All good things come to an end._

He felt like he had cramps everywhere, like a knife was stabbing him over and over again and then someone spreading salt in his wounds. He had to do what he was thinking about, otherwise he would go insane, if he hadn't already.

_The ocean was calling for him…_

He gave his first, but long from last, scream as he felt someone burn his chest with an iron, right over the place his heart was suppose to be. He wasn't so sure anymore about that. He wasn't sure about anything…

"Troy!" Gabriella gave a let out a cry herself but for his pain and not for hers.

She stopped rocking and lifted his head in her both hands and held it in front of her face so she could see his pained eyes that now was more white than blue. She was desperate to make it all better, but knows there was nothing she could do. She understood exactly how he felt, because she had felt the same last night when she was all alone in her bed, yearning for someone to hold her. She would have called him, but couldn't find the strength to move from her curled up position.

"Troy, baby… Where does it hurt?" she whispered and watched his face wince as a new spasm hit him hard.

Troy could hear her, the angel speaking to him. His angel.

He panted as he tried to think around the pain and only focus on the beautiful creation and open his mouth to answer. It was a challenge, but a worthy one as he could feel the pain slow a little.

"Everything…" he managed to pronounce in a gasp. His own tears falling now.

"Baby, what do you need? Tell me and I'll make it all better…" she whispered desperately, Troy wasn't the only one to hurt but she would feel better if he didn't.

It took him longer this time to answer her. Though he was anxious for it, it was hard to get out. He didn't have the strength to wonder why.

_"You"_

It was weaker than a whisper still Gabriella heard it so clearly. She could make out the desperation, the longing, the hurt and the love he was feeling in just that little word that means so much for both of them. It was a short answer but she understood exactly what he meant by it. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but they had planned to do it shortly. They were both virgins and they wanted their loves to have what no other could. All of them.

He needed her right now, all of her. And how could she protest when she needed it just as much. All of him.

There were no questions or confusion as Gabriella slowly closed the distance between their two mouths. Just need and love mixed in one kiss.

Both their eyes closed in bliss and relief as Gabriella kissed him slowly and softly with her affectionate lips. Troy´s own lips didn't move much as he was far too busy to enjoy what Gabriella was doing to him right now.

She truly is an angel. Was Troy´s last sensible thought for a long while as he once again got lost in the mysterious that is Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella didn't care that his response was weak. She understood completely what he was feeling so she just doubles her effort in pleasing him the most she could. She opens her mouth and let her tong lightly gaze his bottom lip all so softly. She hoped he had enough powers to let her in, and fortunately he had. She let her tong enter him slowly and a low grown was heard from his throat. She knew exactly what that mean. Harder and faster. If that's what he needed then that's what he was going to get. She was in no state to deny him anything.

She worked her wet tong faster in his warm entrance, his own starting to follow her lead more and more. His hot and sweet taste made her all the more passionate; she knew she would never get enough off this. They had kissed before leaving both of them very hot and heavy, but none of those kisses could compare to this one. The need and the love all seemed so much stronger in a situation like this, everything was more intense.

Her mouth leaved his and stared to trace a line of kisses over his jaw to his right earlobe. Troy opened his eyes and gasped at the wonderful feeling she was evoking inside of him. He then noticed, between all the pants of pleasure, that he was lying down, his foots safely laid on the rick to, probably by Gabriella how didn't want him to be sick or something. And he noticed how dark it was around him, so it must be pretty late. How long have they been here?

His thoughts was distracted by Gabriella, how had straddled him, rocked her hips a little. Creating a slight fraction between there clad pelvises and making him moaning out loud.

He could scream out all he wanted because nobody ever came here since it was the Montez own private beach and, other than Gabriella, they never came down here. So all alone at night on a beach, with the moon, how had found a hole in the clouds, shining down on the two. It was romantic and it was perfect, the way they always imagined it to be.

Gabriella couldn't control her own needs anymore, it was so painful. She needed Troy, and she needed him now. That's why she couldn't help herself but let go of his skin and panting sexily in his ear.

"Ohh…Troy...I need you baby…"

That made the aqua blue once again shot open once his brain registered what she said. All off the pain was completely forgotten and replaced by thoughts off Gabriella needing something. She needed him and he was much more than willing to help. He looked up into her rich brown poles and saw everything he would ever need in this life and more. He saw his angel and meaning to live with tears in her eyes as she meets his gaze. No words was exanged, just stares was all that ever needed.

He quickly flipped her over so that she had her back on the hard cold stone and he was on top of her, but she didn't feel anything besides Troy´s touches right now. Their eyes meet a final time before they started what they both longed for just a much. Tears were silently running down their cheeks as they looked at their meaning to live, each others soul mates.

How they ended up kissing neither of them knew or cared, both far to engage in what they were doing right now.

_All good things comes to an end._

The heated atmosphere was swiftly broken by the ohh so annoying ringtone of Gabriella's cell phone. She had even chosen that tone just because it had some resemblance to the caller. Her mother.

Gabriella, even though she loved what they were doing right now, quickly pulled away from him and franticly looked around for her bag. Troy groaned at the when the warmth leaved him and gave Gabriella an award winning pout.

But she hardly noticed as her attention was mainly on the over sized Yves Saint Laurent bag she got from her mother, and rotted around in search for the stupid machine that never knew when to shut up.

Troy, how was now in the childish mood he could get into sometimes, grabbed her by the waist, still sitting, and pulled her into his lap. Needing the attention he started to nib and kiss her neck, his hands slowly stocking her sides where he knew she was so ticklish. But Gabriella how seemed to just get more and more frustrated by the second wouldn't have it as she just pushed away and kept searching for that damn phone.

"Come on Gabsy… you don't have to answer…"

Troy didn't even know why he acted like this himself. To start with, he knew she hated the name "Gabsy" cause that was something her brothers called her to get her worked up, and he knew she had to take the phone if it was her mother calling. But right now, he just needed her…

"Troy, stop it. You know how my mom is." Was the firm answer he got from his whining. Still he didn't give up. That was a bad move…

"But babe… I need you right now… How do you think I'm feeling…" he quickly shut up when he saw the glare Gabriella was giving him. If looks could kill…

"How you are feeling right now? How you are feeling right now?!" she got up from where she had been sitting on the stone across from him and throw the bag she been looking in away carelessly.

"Heyy...Gab…take it easy..." he tried to calm her, only making it worse as the furious girl started to take steps towards him, her face pale with anger and her eyes a very dark shade of brown.

"Take it easy?!" she shouted with narrowed eyes as she stood and looked down at him, making him slightly scared for his girlfriend. _Can you say pussy?_

"Ok, Gabriella. No need to go all…"

"No, you shut up!" he was interrupted rather rudely "You think _you_ are the only one to suffer from this?!"

Troy quickly shook his head. Pussy or not, he did not want Gabriella upset right now.

"_You_ aren't the one how is leaving all behind!"She stated to pace back forth in front of Troy while throwing her arms up, whiteout her knowing it, making it all more dramatic.

"_you_ aren't the one how have "nothing at all to say in this matter!" she said in a dark voice, clearly mimicking her father's majestic tone.

"_You_ aren't the one how haves to leave all of her friends and boyfriend behind!" tears were running again. Troy was impressed by how long she had managed to hold them back, but wasn't surprised. Gabriella was a very strong person but at the same time she was very emotional, only she had strong control over herself.

"_You_ aren't the…" she stopped pacing and just stared on him while sobbing. "_You_ aren't the one how has to move to Spain, where you´d never been before."

She fell down to her knees helplessly on the hard stone but didn't notice, her gaze far away. Troy wanted to comfort her and hold her in his arms but understood she needed a little time to calm down.

"You aren't the one whose life is being set up for you…" she said emotionlessly and stared up at the stars, how had now begin to show a little through the clouds.

"You aren't the one how's getting married in a month, to someone you haven't meet…"her voice trailed off towards the end, almost whispering but for Troy she could have yelled it, it didn't make any difference.

"A month?" he breathed, making Gabriella's gaze shoot to his, reflecting the same emotions he felt right now.

_Sorrow,_ for what was going to brake.

_Longing,_ for the love that could have been made just a few minutes ago.

_Pain,_ for what was to come.

_Hopelessness,_ for there was nothing they could do to change the destiny someone so heartlessly had set up for them.

But then there was one feeling that concurred them all, shone brighter than all the stars and the moon together, had destroyed and saved so many people's life's, survived through wars and tornadoes all over the world. The wonderful and horrible thing that some wasn't even fortune enough to have or some got too much off. The best feeling in the world as some would call it, or the worst thing that happened to them if they were left heartbroken. The thing that makes you believe that you can fly, or what makes some take the easy way out of it.

There were so many different kinds of loves, but they all had one thing in command. They were all strong. It could be a bad or a good thing, still strong. But of course there was different kind of strong's, very much strong and the just strong one.

There was no doubt that the couple had been deadly disease by the strongest, most dangerous kind, as Troy held an hysterical Gabriella in his strong arms. The phone, how was still ringing, completely forgotten. The question in this case was could their love concur it all?

_Could there love survive?_

_And if not, would they survive?_

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think...**

**JennyJosephiné**


	6. Change

**i dont own anything**

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling of total disappointment?

Like when you're waiting for your boyfriend on a date and he doesn't show up, doesn't even bother to call you and cancel. Or when you thought you had the test sealed and your just waiting for a slap in the back by your teacher telling you how proud he is of you, but then the big, red F glares up at you from the paper. Or you have been standing in the tickets line for five hours and when you finally reach the seller, it's sold out and you just have to walk home then hearing the next day how great the concert was. Or maybe you had this feeling that you're going to win in this game, that you´ll win the million dollars they promised you if you just got this one last question right. But then the question is about chemistry and they lost you one the first word.

Troy´s feeling of total disappointment was when he woke up a, what seemed to be normal, Tuesday.

The sun that had waked him up shone brightly through the curtains, warming the skin that wasn't covered by the thick bedspread. He was still too drowsy that he didn't wonder why his clock was 9.00am and why he wasn't at school. He just lay there enjoying the peace and the quiet atmosphere that rested over the room, listening to the birds sings their cheerful good morning. But a thing he did notice, even through his sleepy state, was the movements beside him, under the blanket. A wide smile spread on his beautiful feathers as he remembered how lay besides him. As slowly and gentle as he could he lifted the white blanket and stared at the still sleeping angel. Her hair was tussled and draped over the pillow her head was softly resting on, her pink mouth in a cute pout she always had in this condition. How on earth did anyone think that he would be the one resisting slowly leaning down and brushing his lips softly with hers. Kissing her awake like the prince charming he truly was.

And that´s how Gabriella woke up that, what seemed to be, normal Tuesday morning. Her eyes shot open and stared widely at Troy´s smiling face. When he had registered her face, the smile disappeared in the blink of an eye. She wasn't smiling; her cheeks where tear strained and her eyes were red for all the crying.

Memories, agonizing and dark memories flooded his brain. Memories from that night he so desperately wanted to erase but find in printed in his head like a tattoo.

They stared at each other for a long time. No movements were made, not even did their eyes blink. That look they were giving each other said more than a thousand words.

Troy had thought this would be a morning he would smile at in the future. A wonderful morning waking up to Gabriella's sparkling eyes and smiling mouth placing kisses all over his face. Instead he woke up to the heartbroken Gabriella, the Gabriella that was heartbreaking to see.

To say the disappointment was big was an understatement.

But still, he wouldn't want to wake up in another way. Gabriella besides him was all he could ask for. But soon that luxury was taken away from him too.

She was the first one to break the stare. Hurriedly flying out of bed in search for the cloths she wore last night. He watched her confused, still sitting in his bed, as she circled the room only wearing one of his old basketball t-shirts.

"Gabi..." he said in a hushed tone, even though he knew they were home alone. But it just felt like this was the time to be gentle and tender, the right time for whispering.

She didn't answer him or made any sign that she had heard him at all. When she was on her last bit of clothing, trying to close her summer dress with the sipper on the back was when Troy got to action. He quickly strode over to her, clad on only boxers, and placed both hands on her shoulders from behind. It was meant to calm her but Gabriella only jumped and pushed away from him.

"Gabi you need to calm down…" he stepped forward towards where she stood, desperately trying to hold up the dress that just didn't want to be on her. She took a stumbling step backwards when he came closer, still holding the dress up with her trembling hands.

He could hear her breath quicken as he came closer faster now, anxious to calm not only her but him too. He needed to feel her skin.

She didn't want him anywhere close but she didn't even know why. When she had woken up today and seen him smile so content she just broke. Again. He didn't deserve the heartbreak she would cause him in only a few days. And she didn't deserve him. She needed to get away from him. Fast. She would be dead inside but maybe then he would have at least a chance of recovering. If it meant she could save him from the pain, then she would take the risk. He wouldn't understand, but it was for the better. She had to think about that. It was for the better.

"Gabi…baby, what are you doing?" he whispered as her back hit his bedroom wall.

She was trapped.

But by what?

What was she so scared of?

What was it that made her want to run away from him?

He was inches away now. His warm hands cupped her wet cheeks, trying to brush away as many tears as possible. Funny, she hadn't even noticed that she started crying. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, so warm and irresistible, still so horrible that she wanted to die right there and then. The blue eyes she loved so much, so soft yet in some way taunting her. These eyes would soon be filled with tears.

Tears she had caused.

Tears he did not deserve.

She had to get away from him. She had to stop being so selfish. She didn't deserve him, and she had known it from the start. He would always be too good, to perfect for her. But she had given into it anyway.

Because she was so selfish.

She must have been staring into space for a long time since Troy had started to shake her. Repeating her name over and over again with a worried expression, his hands on her small shoulders.

She directed her eyes on him; meet the intent stare he was giving her with just as much power. This calmed his movements but not his mind. His eyes were asking her thousands of questions in one time. She didn't want to talk to him, but was so desperate to hear his voice.

"Baby…?" he breathed, almost to low but she still heard him, his silk voice she craved for.

Troy didn't know what to do. He had absolutely no idée what was going on with Gabriella when she had backed away from him. But now, when standing so close, he saw things in her eyes he never wanted to see ever again. Things that would haunt his dreams for a long time forward, things he would never forget in the little time he still had left alive.

He saw her breaking.

Something in her eyes just gave up, just died down. The little sparkle she still had, dimmed and slowly became nothing but dark brown.

He saw her tears, a thing he had seen too often but still couldn't get used to. It was just as horrible each time.

And then he saw her back away. Not literally but emotionally.

He saw her bring the scissors up to cut the golden string that connected their two body's in the most powerful way. He saw that she was ready to give it up. She was ready to break their love, their undying love. She wanted to stay but needed to go.

She wanted to stay with him, but needed to go.

"no Gabriella. No..no, Gabi. I need you.." he whispered desperately. He move closer, wanted to cage her in so she couldn't leave. If she left him now… There wouldn't be anything left of him…

She heard him plead, desperate for her to stay, and ohh how she wanted to! She wanted nothing more than to be with him. To stay for all eternity in the safeness of his strong arms, to only have him and nothing more was all she could ever ask for.

But she couldn't. She couldn't think like that. She had to think that this was for the better, that it would save him lots of pain if they did it quickly. If she just left without him knowing it. Of course he would be sad and confused and maybe angry at her for just leaving, but it would be for the better. Sure she would be heartbroken but she had to stop thinking about herself.

So she turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. Or at least tried to turn her head. He wouldn't have it, cupping her face hard and, unconsciously, hurting her a little. He stared at her pleadingly with red eyes, his voice shaking whit passion.

"Gabi…If you leave me now…" he looked down, finding nothing that could match what he was feeling, wordless.

"Gabriella...Gabi…You can't leave me like this, never… if you do…" he trailed of once again, close to tears himself. He had finally understood why she was acting this way. And he could not let her do it. Never.

He stared into her eyes, refusing to accept the truth she was showing him in there. Refusing to accept that she was ready to let go, when he was so far from it. He didn't even think he could ever do it. She had a too big part of his heart. The whole, more exactly.

She tried to wriggle out of his strong grip, pushing on his chest, clearly telling him, without speaking, to let her go. But this only resulted in Troy tightening his grip, holding onto her like his life depended on it. Well, it was true… since she was his life…

"Troy."

She said it quietly yet demanding, softly yet strong. Music to his ears was the only thing to describe it. His name on her lips. The first thing she had said in all morning. The strong need of feeling lips and skin connected hit him hard.

After her little struggle she had completely forgot her dress she was trying so hard to hold up. And now it had slipped down to her hips, giving everybody in the room a free look at her bra clad chest. But there was only her and Troy in the room, which made it hundredths times worse. Too bad she hadn't even noticed her lack of clothing yet, too occupied in Troy´s eyes to notice anything else.

But sadly, at least for her, he had noticed. He drank in the sun touched skin he was given. Silently damning the one who invented the bra. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her and touch her…

His warm hand slowly crept towards her toned stomach, her glowing skin making her irresistible. How could he not touch her like this? He did not have the strength to ever refuse this, not even the single touch could he stand against. And he was always hungry for it. No matter time and place, it would all be forgotten because of her.

And when the hand connected with her skin and that's when Gabriella realized she was almost half naked. She could not look this in from of him now. It would only give him false hopes. She hurriedly tried to lift up the tight dress, shield herself from him with the thin texture. But a strong hands gripped her owns and held them to the wall.

His naked chest against hers. His hot breath in her ear. His hot cheek against her stained one. She could feel his hardness push gently against her tight.

Pleasurable torture.

She wanted nothing more than to just let go of reality and give in to her true feelings. But she couldn't! She had to be strong and resist this. Just one last moment together…

"Don't leave me this way."

His voice was filled with passion and need. Gabriella could feel her knees and defense soften. She wanted so badly to give in! But no! It's for the better…

But then the thing that could not happened did. Troy´s lips connected with Gabriella's neck. Slowly and softly pulling her with him into to their own world. His mouth was warm on her cold skin, leaving invisible marks that burned from the contact. His trail changed direction and started heeding upwards, towards her chin.

She knew what was to come as he did so. His final destination, and the moment he reached it she would be lost. Her body tensed even more as he came closer and closer. A part of her just wanted to tell him to go faster while the other part just wanted to push away. Either ways he would be hurt, in one way or another… And drunk with love Gabriella thought her last rational thought before Troy´s lips meet hers; then why not have it the pleasant way?

Warm lips meet cold ones, just softly touching her to see if she would refuse. But he was met with nothing at all; she just stood there stiff as a stick. He didn't dare to open his eyes and look on her in fear of what he might see. He never wanted to see those emotions in her eyes ever again.

So he just kept on kissing her, if you could call it that. It was more like just touching her lips, slowly massaging them with his. He was hurt that she didn't answer him but it just gave him more ambition. He had to win her over. So he slowly released one of her hands and brought it up to her stomach. Happy that her arm remained still he slowly stroke her soft skin, all the while keeping his mouth over hers. He felt her heart skip a beat as his hand crept upwards towards the place he had been so many times but could never get enough of.

Gabriella had no idée what to do. Should she kiss him back or push away? But when his hand came closer to her breast she knew she could never push away. It was too late now. So the question now was; should she kiss him back or should she kiss him back? Hmmm…

Both of their breaths quickened as Troy´s hand cupped Gabriella's breast. She could feel his warmth through the thin material, fingers softly squeezing. She wanted to yell at him to take it off already but then she would have to move her lips…

Troy could feel her body loosen up, her heart speed up and her skin warming. He knew he was close to having her for real so he released her other arm and brought his hand up to her back, searching for the very annoying thing that kept this cloth together. He knew this was a bald move but he couldn't help it, not in this state. He was sure he was going to die if she didn't move anytime soon, he needed her touch so much.

It was hard with only one hand but miraculously he finally heard the little click. It was strapless and white, so sexy yet so offending. He met her eyes as the material fall down her body, landing already forgotten on the floor. The emotions he had seen earlier were now replaced with new ones.

Love, passion, desire and hunger.

Her eyes mirrored his owns.

And they did not break the stare as she placed her hands on his chest, stroking lovingly over his muscles. His hands found her soft mounds and started to kneed then gently.

Her touch was even more magical than ever, if that was even possible. But it just made him yearn her even more. He wanted to have her, just plainly her, all of her. He needed to have all of her.

One of her hands trailed up to his cheek and strokes him gently before she guided his lips down to hers. One last flash of hope was all Troy saw before he closed his eyes in bliss. But just that little twinkle in her eyes was all it took for Troy to completely forget about everything but her. One little spark could bring this man more relief than anything else. Yes, anything!

She would stay with him! She did love him yet! She was kissing him back!

And what a kiss it was.

Starting out slow and soft, but then changed mood directly to rough and hungry lips, clinging onto each other, there was no time for gentleness. Tongs fighting an endless battle in the warmness of their mouths, a battle with no winner. Hands clanging onto whatever they could reach and nails ripping furiously on his naked back.

They pulled back simultaneously to take a long needed breath, both of them panting rapidly now. As he swallowed as much air his lungs allowed him he dared to look at her again. Her eyes were still closed, a sly smile on her lips. The black hair was wildly tousled and her cheeks were blushing a light pink. Her naked chest was moving up and down, her nipples erected, taunting him and making him even hornyer. She looked so beautiful like this, so untamed. And the best was that he had caused it, only he and nobody else could make Gabriella look and feel like this. Her eyes shot open, the golden circles connected with the dark blue ones and he saw it once again, stronger now. The hope really was there, their love was safe. For now at least.

He ducked his head for another battle but was only meet by a smooth cheek. And there it was again, that feeling of disappointment. But when he turned his head to look on at her emotionless face he was only meet by that sexy smirk he loved on her, the one that always meant something wonderful. Before he could open his mouth and ask her what was going on her finger was on his lips, ready to hush him.

She once again brought her hands up to his chest, but this time slowly stroking them downwards. Over his firm abs that shined in gold and perfection, down towards the thin material that covered his manhood. A hiss escaped his swollen lips as cold fingers sneaked inside, lightly stroking his hard erection.

"Gab.." her lips were suddenly on his, but the rhythm was slow and gentle this time. Troy gently stroked her bottom lip with his tong, asking for entrance but was meet with nothing. She detached her hand that was stroking him and stepped back a few steps. He knew she wasn't going to leave him, the cruel, yet so intoxicating, smirk told him otherwise. She slowly began to slide out of her dress, her eyes dancing in amusement and desire as she connected them with his. But he found it very hard to focus on anything but those long golden legs. How they would feel wrapped around him when he...

The sweetest noise touched his ears as he realized he had zoomed out. She reached out, as she now stood before him, and grasped his hand in hers. Their fingers locking perfectly around each other, proving that they really were meant to be.

They were looking the same way now. The only thing that kept them from the category of total nudeness was their under garments.

And this was also the invisible line for how long they have gone. Of course they had done other stuff, blow jobs and fingering were weekly business, nut they were both virgins. And she had meant to keep her till she was married. To Troy. He had accepted that, told her that he would wait forever if he had to.

But this was different.

None of the laws they had once decided applied now. None of the problems that they were going through mattered. None of them cared that this was completely wrong and immoral. Or that if anyone in Gabriella's family found out about it, they would both be dead, only Troy literally.

All that truly meant something right now was Troy and Gabriella and the love they held for each other. The love that could break through everything could shine in the darkest moments. That could make everything alright again, that could heel every wound.

Except for the ones it had self caused.

* * *

**I know its been a long time and all.. and im very sorry for that, really. Its just hard finding time for anything else than home work these days.. **

**xxJennyJosephiné**


End file.
